Cartas de otoño
by Thia017
Summary: Una serie de Cartas enviadas a Albert por diferentes personajes de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

"_CARTAS DE OTOÑO"._

Otoño de 1914

En algún lugar de Francia.

Albert,

No sé por qué he decidido escribirte a ti, de entre todos mis conocidos, precisamente a ti. Todas mis cartas durante estos meses las he enviado a las mujeres de mi vida y a mi hermano. Supongo que de alguna manera sé que estás ahí para cuidar de ellos, y creo que… bueno de eso no estoy seguro pero en cierto modo me recuerdas a alguien a quien conocí hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún era un niño y pasaba mis días al lado de mi familia en Escocia. Me recuerdas a alguien, y tal vez sean sólo figuraciones mías, pero me gustaría que fueras quién creo que eres... pero ese no es el motivo de esta carta, no pretendo preguntarte algo que quizá no sepas o aún no recuerdes.

Cuéntame Albert, ¿cómo están todos? Archie se niega a darme noticias que no sean buenas; Paty insiste en pedirme que regrese, teme por mi bienestar y la entiendo pero sé que mi lugar ahora está aquí; y Candy, bueno ella es Candy, y se ha mantenido imparcial en esto, respetando mis decisiones y dejándome hacer lo que yo considero correcto, lo único que me pide es que cuide de mí y regrese a salvo a casa. Creo que ella y tú son los únicos que me entienden. Ella estuvo a punto de venir también al frente como enfermera de guerra, pero por fortuna alguien la detuvo. No dudo de su fuerza, entereza y dedicación, pero estoy seguro que estar aquí habría fracturado su espíritu y la habría hecho muy infeliz. ¡Es tan difícil sonreír estando aquí! Todo está tan lleno de dolor, sufrimiento y muerte. Aún no logro comprender cómo es que las palabras de unos cuantos han permitido que tantos estemos pasando por momentos como estos.

Pero dentro de todo hay cosas buenas. Los muchachos que comparten vuelos conmigo son hombres de los que es un placer aprender y me siento muy orgulloso de poder llamarlos compañeros. Se han vuelto verdaderos amigos. Volamos juntos, nos cuidamos y protegemos; nos hacemos sonreír e intentamos estar siempre bien entre nosotros; espero que algún día puedan conocerlos.

Sé que hay muchas cosas que tú y los demás disfrutarían aquí. ¡Es tan hermoso el cielo desde las alturas! He atravesado las nubes, las he tocado, he ido más alto que nadie y aún no alcanzo a tocar la cima del firmamento, pero lo sigo intentando. Los paisajes desde las alturas son una de las imágenes más grandiosas que he podido admirar, pero ni los amaneceres, ni los atardeceres desde mi avión se comparan con la belleza que he logrado tener entre mis brazos en tierra firme. Sé que Paty no acepta mi estadía en estas tierras pero es por ella que hago todo esto, por poder otorgarle un futuro en el que no tema a nada, por darle un mundo en paz, por permitirle contemplar una de esas puestas de sol que yo he contemplado con tanta admiración. El mundo es demasiado hermoso para dejar que unos cuantos le impidan a ella disfrutarlo.

Sé que tú también comprendes por qué estoy aquí, pero dime una cosa Albert, ¿cómo haré para sanar las heridas de mi alma cuando regrese? He terminado con la vida de hombres que eran tan jóvenes como yo. No puedo evitar pensar ¿qué será de su familia? ¿Tendrían ellos, como yo, una novia o una esposa esperando su regreso? Albert, ¿a cuántas personas he herido por salvar un ideal? A veces no sé si lo que hago es lo correcto, pero… tú me dijiste algo que me mantiene siempre viendo hacia adelante, intentando borrar de mi mente los momentos trágicos e imaginándome día a día mi futuro, ¿lo recuerdas?: _"La decisión debe ser solamente tuya; por sobre todas las cosas no traiciones tus principios y tu manera de pensar. Respétate, los seres que te aprecian entenderán y sus afectos por ti crecerán porque el respeto engendra amor en quien lo practica"_. Esas fueron tus palabras y son lo que me ha ayudado a mantenerme aquí, viviendo todos los días entre adrenalina, cansancio y sangre; entre el temor por mi vida y la añoranza por un mundo mejor.

¿Quién lo habría dicho? El buen y pacífico Stear en la Guerra. Incluso a mí me parece increíble pero sé que así estaba escrito mi destino.

Hoy he despertado melancólico y extrañando mi hogar pero, extrañamente en paz. Ayer por la noche nuestro General de Brigada nos ha dicho que es muy probable que pronto nuestro Escuadrón sea desintegrado y nos permitan regresar con honores a casa. Entonces podré volver dándoles una razón para sentirse orgullosos de mí y sabiendo que hice lo correcto.

Creo que hoy será mi último vuelo Albert, creo que hoy será mi última jornada como soldado de la _Armée de l'Air_. Hoy mi avión y yo surcaremos el cielo, cumpliremos con nuestra misión y regresaremos a tierra firme, después tomaré un barco y llegaré a ustedes.

El aire ahora es cálido, los árboles están pintándose de colores ocres, las hojas comienzan a caer y hay algo en mi interior que me dice que pasaré el invierno en casa con ustedes. ¿Crees que podrás cuidar de todos hasta mi regreso? Espero que sí. ¡Hay tanto que debo contarles! Pero por ahora es todo lo que puedo decir, el General nos llama… ¡mi último vuelo! Estoy seguro, éste será mi último vuelo. He cortado un par de flores que adornarán mi uniforme y me las recordarán a ellas, las mujeres de mi vida. Subiré ahora a tocar las nubes y atravesar el cielo. Volaré y me sentiré más libre y feliz que nunca, con la esperanza de pronto volver a verlos, y después… después ya el tiempo dirá.

Tu amigo y ¿sobrino?

Aliester Cornwell.


	2. Chapter 2

"_VOLVERÉ"._

Era ya pasada la media noche cuando una hermosa rubia de rizado cabello y ojos color esmeralda, hacía sus respectivas rondas por el hospital donde trabajaba, era una enfermera. Esa noche en particular debió haber sido su noche de descanso, pero había decidido cambiar su guardia con una de sus compañeras para poder estar al pendiente de un joven que acababa de ser ingresado al hospital como sospechoso de guerra. Lo habían traído del frente italiano, o al menos eso le habían dicho. El hombre no llevaba documentos de identidad y no había nada que pudiera darle una idea de a quién contactar o cuál era su nombre completo, pero ella lo había identificado al instante. Era Albert, sin apellido, sin barba y sin lentes oscuros, pero era Albert; su amigo, el trotamundos que había ido al África después de haber pasado un tiempo en Londres y otro tanto en América.

¡Un espía! ¿Cómo podía alguien pensar que un hombre tan dulce y honorable como él pudiera ser un espía? Él era su amigo, un amigo que nunca le había contado mucho de él, pero que siempre había estado a su lado cuando lo había necesitado. ¡Qué tontos eran todos los que podían siquiera imaginar que Albert pudiera ser un mal ser humano!; "terrorista" habían dicho algunos, "prisionero de guerra" habían susurrado otros, pero sólo ella sabía que la única palabra que podía acomodarle de verdad era: "amigo".

Llegó hasta el cuarto en el que él dormía. "Ha estado en una explosión y no ha recobrado la conciencia desde entonces" fue la parte médica que dieron los militares que lo habían llevado al hospital. Lo tenían custodiado, como si fuera un criminal. Pidió autorización con un uniformado que se apostaba frente a la puerta de la habitación y entró. Él dormía profundamente. Se acercó a revisar sus signos vitales; todo estaba bien, pero tenía un poco de fiebre. "Dios Albert, ¿qué ha pasado contigo? Te creía en África, ¿por qué te han encontrado en un tren militares italianos?, ¿qué estabas haciendo en territorio en guerra?", le preguntó entre murmullos mientras le ponía compresas frías sobre la frente. Su rostro se veía en paz pero tenía una profunda herida en la cabeza, "Albert, tienes que reaccionar pronto, ¡promételo!".

Las pocas pertenencias que él llevaba consigo estaban posadas sobre una mesilla al lado de la cama. Se acercó para ver si de ellas podía obtener alguna respuesta. Una camisa rota, un par de pantalones en mal estado, no llevaba zapatos, ni nada que lo identificara como soldado; y había también una pequeña libreta con anotaciones. Seguramente quienes lo habían llevado no habían encontrado en ella nada que pudiera inculparlo. La ojeó y le encantó lo que vio. Era una especie de espejo escrito en tinta oscura del alma del rubio. Reconoció su letra de una carta que alguna vez le había enviado y casi lloró al voltear y verlo postrado en una cama sin poder siquiera abrir los ojos. Pasó rápidamente las hojas de la libreta de viaje que tenía en sus manos, vio relatos, dibujos, algunas hojas de árbol secas y de pronto las páginas se abrieron en el espacio en el que había un pedazo de papel doblado, meticulosamente por la mitad. Era una carta. Se detuvo un momento, no queriendo invadir la privacidad del hombre que aun dormía, pero llena de curiosidad decidió leerla y esto es lo que decía:

Otoño de 1913

África.

Mi pequeña y dulce señorita,

Sé que seguramente me recriminas por no haberte avisado con antelación que me iba de Londres, pero dime, ¿qué podía hacer? Mi presencia a tu lado ya no era necesaria. Había alguien más a tu lado que te protegería, alguien más que disfrutaba tus sonrisas y velaba por tu bienestar. Yo ya no era el primero en importancia y para serte completamente honesto, verte tan feliz, aferrándote a los brazos de otro me hizo inmensamente miserable.

Hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, te he cuidado y protegido, incluso he ocultado algunas de tus repentinas fugas, y lo he hecho porque había algo que siempre hacía que llegaras a mi lado, siempre terminabas pasando un rato con el amigo que no quería ostentar más ese título, un título que por mucho tiempo me hizo el más feliz de los hombres, pero que de un tiempo a la fecha moriría por cambiar por otro más allegado a tu corazón.

No me malinterpretes por favor, eres la mujer más importante de mi presente, y ser tu amigo es un orgullo y un honor, pero no puedes pedirme ser feliz si cada vez que me sonríes a mí, tu amigo, más claro me dejas que yo jamás te escucharé llamarme "amor".

No sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí consolar tu llanto, cuando las lágrimas que vertías eran por alguien que no soy yo. Sé que soy un tonto, quizás cobarde, y ¿pecador? Ha habido ocasiones en las que he llegado a pensar que no confesarte mis sentimientos es el peor pecado que he cometido en la vida y por ello me he condenado a vivir en el infierno autoimpuesto de tu desamor, esperando siempre que te llegué el flechazo de un cupido que su tiro erró.

Estoy seguro de que te preguntarás por qué me he marchado sin avisar y quizás si alguna vez leyeras esta carta podrías tener una idea del motivo que orilló mi decisión. Y es que dime ¿cómo puedo seguir fingiendo no sentir nada si cada vez que te acercas un centímetro más de lo acordado me vuelvo loco, si cuando te veo quiero correr a ti, tomarte en brazos, besarte, amarte y…? ¿cómo, sólo dime cómo?

¿Qué en qué momento me enamoré de ti? Sinceramente no lo sé. Pero amo tu risa, amo la forma en la que vez el mundo, con inocencia e ilusión; adoro que quieras siempre ver el lado amable de todo y todos. Pero me he dado cuenta de que no soy más que el triste poeta que crea sonetos mudos en tu nombre; un héroe romántico que jamás se atrevió a tomar la iniciativa y confesarte su amor, ¡vaya heroico poeta que resulte ser!

Lo único que me resta por decir es, querida mía, que aunque nunca leas está carta porque jamás te la enviaré, te aseguro que volveré. Cuando haya superado esto volveré. Aunque probablemente vuelva antes, cuando necesites de mí, cuando estés tiste o confundida; pero preferiría volver cuando ya no fueras más mi amiga, cuando tu vida corriera sin prisas, "_cuando el destino te hubiese curado ya la vista y me veas como yo a ti, con los ojos en el corazón"._

Te lo prometo, volveré.

Tu, por ahora, amigo.

W. Albert A.

Era una carta intensa, él había estado enamorado de alguien y ella no se había dado cuenta, "¡que tonta fue!", pensó. Dobló la carta, la devolvió a la libreta y dejó las pertenencias de Albert en el lugar en el que las había encontrado. Se acercó de nuevo a él para verificar si la fiebre había cedido y lo escuchó murmurar de forma entrecortada "Candy… Chicago". Se arrodilló al lado de su cama, tomó su mano y posó su cabeza sobre su pecho. "Tranquilo Albert, soy Candy y estás aquí conmigo, en Chicago. Volviste a casa, a mi lado, yo cuidaré de ti ahora, tú descansa y deja que el tiempo y el destino acomoden todo en su lugar".

Se puso en pie, limpió de su rostro un par de lágrimas que habían salido sin que ella se diera cuenta. Le sonrió al soldado que estaba parado frente a la puerta de la habitación y se encaminó a la estación de enfermeras. "¿Quién habrá sido ella?" pensó y como respuesta lo único que tuvo fue una sensación de vació en la boca del estómago y escuchó primero, con gran claridad, la voz de él diciendo "con los ojos en el corazón" y después su propia voz respondiendo como un eco "en el corazón… ¡VOLVIÓ!".

Historia inspirada en la canción "Volveré" de Miguel Inzunza.


	3. Chapter 3

Otoño de 1914

Nueva York.

Albert,

Probablemente no eres tú quién debería recibir mis cartas; quizá debería escribirle a alguien más, alguien de cabello rubio, rizado, hermosos ojos verdes y un centenar de pecas que adornan el puente de su nariz, pero soy demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. Sobre todo porque sé que la he herido profundamente y no quiero hacer sus pesares más intensos, pero tenía que sacar esto de mi pecho y he buscado entre todos mis conocidos a alguien que pudiera al menos comprenderme, a un amigo, y, por irónico e increíble que parezca tú eres el único amigo real que tengo. Suena raro lo sé, soy el hijo de un Duque y un actor medianamente reconocido, me veo siempre rodeado de gente pero… seguramente tú eres la persona indicada porque entiendes que aunque haya miles de personas a tu alrededor, son pocas aquellas en las que puedes confiar y al final del día terminas siempre solo, al menos yo termino siempre así, con una mujer que no amo durmiendo en la habitación contigua y añorando la presencia de otra que está a miles de kilómetros de mí. Sí, Albert, la extraño, mucho más de lo que pensé extrañarla jamás.

A veces me descubro intentando desvelar la verdadera razón de por qué la deje irse de mi lado, así, sin que se lo impidiera, porque pude haberla detenido, pude haber hecho muchas cosas para estar con ella y responderle a… sí, lo sé, si se fue es porque yo se lo permití, porque no la detuve, porque no tuve el valor suficiente para admitir que estaba aterrado. Pude haber hecho a un lado las responsabilidades a las que el caballero inglés estaba forzado, pude haber solucionado las cosas de una forma diferente, pero la verdad es que me daba muchísimo miedo ver que el amor que sentía por ella parecía no parar de crecer. Amor y responsabilidad, dos cosas manifestadas en dos persona distintas. Las responsabilidades las pude haber cubierto con cierta facilidad pero el amor… nunca había amado a nadie así, sin egoísmos, sin límites, nunca antes me había permitido soñar con compartir mi vida con alguien más.

Hay ocasiones en las que incluso pienso que lo del accidente fue algo que de alguna manera propicié para poder salirme de su camino. Con esto no quiero decir de forma alguna que yo haya provocado ese incidente, pero sí creo que… en realidad no sé siquiera lo que creo. Pero supongo que todo esto, incluidos los corazones rotos, estaba destinado a ser, ¿estaré volviéndome loco a causa del dolor?

A su lado tuve todo lo que alguna vez quise; con ella, su sencillez y honestidad me sentí feliz y la felicidad era algo para lo que no estaba preparado. Supongo que alguien que ha sufrido la vida entera y ha crecido rodeado de falta de amor no sabe cómo manejar la felicidad. Ni en mi más tierna infancia fue feliz, entonces, ¿cómo habría de saber manejar mis emociones? Quizás sea simplemente que estoy buscando una forma de excusarme por mi proceder, ¡Dios santo, Albert, no sé siquiera lo que digo!

Pero hay algo de lo que sí estoy seguro, si pudiera ahora volver el tiempo atrás seguiría los mandatos de mi corazón y me entregaría completamente a ella. Sería el más leal de sus seguidores, el más ferviente de sus admiradores. Sería todo lo que ella me pidiera que fuese. Cada día, con cada respiro me permitiría dejar que ese amor que tanto miedo me daba creciera más y más, porque ahora que no la tengo ya conmigo me doy cuenta de lo mucho que necesito de su valor, de su arrojo y su inocencia. Le entregaría mi corazón y cada uno de mis respiros, porque ahora que me veo sin ella me siento inmensamente vacío.

Es difícil darse cuenta de lo que tenías y dejaste ir ¿cierto? Con ella tenía todo lo que siempre había querido, así de simple, así de sencillo. Y siendo completamente justos a la verdad, la idea de tenerla a mi lado siempre me ayudaba a encontrar una forma de ser una mejor persona. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás… si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás no me importaría que las estrellas desaparecieran, ni que el cielo se oscureciera; no me importaría que el mundo entero cambiara si pudiera enfrentar cada día con ella entre mis brazos.

Nunca lo había aceptado antes pero creo que sabes que he tenido la tendencia a ser un patán, incluso cuando ella estaba a mi lado, pero por ella había comenzado a cambiar sin embargo ahora… me da gusto que no vea mi presente, me repudiaría si lo hiciera. La poca alegría que en mí había se fue con ella, pero he decidido seguir adelante con una mujer que arriesgó su vida por mí y dedicándole cada segundo de mi existencia a un sueño que ya no tiene futuro.

Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás mis decisiones serían distintas y ella sería mi presente y mi futuro, aunque, probablemente si pudiera hacer que el reloj de la vida girara sus manecillas en sentido contrario sería mucho más sencillo pedirle que me permitiera jamás haberla conocido.

Si la vez sufrir por mí, por favor dile que no lo haga, que yo estaré bien y que me prometió ser feliz. Me encantaría pedirte que le dijeras cuanto la amo, pero eso sería demasiado. Sólo… cuida de ella y no le digas nada de mí. Mientras menos escuche mi nombre más fácil será para ella olvidarme, mientras tanto yo seguiré aquí aferrado a su recuerdo y a la felicidad que tuve entre mis manos y deje escurrir entre mis dedos para no volver jamás.

Sean felices, hermano. Sean felices por mí.

Terrence Granchester… Terry.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Recuerda"._

Dime George –casi murmuró un hombre alto de cabellos rubios encanecidos– ¿por qué es tan difícil olvidar?

El aludido simplemente sonrío, con una sonrisa cansada, y levantó los hombros en señal de ignorancia.

Una carta, eso es todo lo que me queda de ella.

Una carta y tus recuerdos.

Albert sonrió con tristeza. Sus ojos reflejaban la melancolía de un pasado feliz. Sacó del bolso de su saco la cartera y en ella, doblado con mucho cuidado había un pedazo de papel. Una carta. Era claro que la había releído miles de veces.

Ella te amaba profundamente. Las cosas simplemente estuvieron fuera de su alcance, por eso…

Se fue –respondió el rubio.

Con cuidado desdobló la carta y comenzó a leerla de nuevo. Esto es lo que decía:

Otoño de 19...

Lakewood.

Albert,

Alguna vez una persona muy sabia me dijo que era muy sencillo darte cuenta de cuánto amas a alguien por el simple hecho de poder pasar una noche entera contemplando a ese alguien mientras duerme, vigilando su sueño, observando el acompasado y tranquilo movimiento de su respiración.

Por mucho tiempo decidí no creerle hasta ahora que he pasado largas horas contemplando tu rostro juvenil y lleno de vida, tan pícaro por las mañanas y tan sereno por las noches. He acariciado tu suave piel y he dejado que mis dedos jueguen con tu cabello. Durante algunos momentos has sonreído, seguramente aún dormido sabías que era yo quien estaba a tu lado, pero no has abierto los ojos, sin embargo me sorprendiste cuando tomaste mi mano y posaste sobre su dorso un suave beso y entre soñolientos murmullos me dijiste un profundo "te quiero".

El corazón se me inflamó de tanta alegría, pero también sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor. ¿Cómo es posible sentir dos emociones tan fuertes en el mismo momento? ¿Cómo puedes llorar de felicidad y pena al mismo tiempo?

¡Cuánta falta me hará tu compañía cuando no te tenga conmigo! Sí, mi presencia a tu lado esta noche es el inicio de nuestra despedida. No, no me iré mañana, ni el día siguiente, aún no sé cuánto tiempo más estaré a tu lado, pero sé que no será mucho. Debo irme y no hay nada que pueda hacer para impedirlo. Sé que sufrirás, pero estoy segura de que yo la pasaré mucho peor. Tus sonrisas, tus ojos brillantes, el sonido de tu voz… aún no sé cómo haré para estar en paz sin esas cosas. Aún no sé cómo podré partir sintiendo tanta añoranza de tu presencia.

Me recordarás ¿cierto? Con cariño, sin dolor. ¡Debes prometerlo! O al menos intentarlo, porque solamente así podrás seguir teniéndome contigo. El destino ha decidido que yo vaya a un lugar al que no puedes acompañarme hasta que sea tu momento, pero mientras me mantengas en tu memoria y en tu corazón no te dejare del todo solo. Debes recordar que aunque nuestros sueños juntos se vean ahora truncados por una jugarreta de la vida, el tiempo puede hacerlos trascender siempre que los recuerdes y los mantengas próximos a tu corazón.

Te prometo ser la estrella cuyo incandescente brillo ilumine tu camino en las noches en las que te sientas solo y perdido, estaré contigo siempre. Seré aquel cálido murmullo con el que el aire acaricie tus oídos cuanto te quedes sin palabras que alienten tu valor. Seré la fuerza que nazca dentro de ti cuando más debilitado te sientas, seré tu serenidad, tu paz, tu humildad y estaré siempre a tu lado para ayudarte a ser mejor.

¡Me duele tanto tener que dejarte! Pero este no es un momento para tristezas. Es simplemente un momento para hacerte ver que aunque ya no esté físicamente a tu lado viviré por siempre contigo mientras aferres mi recuerdo a tu memoria.

Tengo un hijo al que también me pesa dejar, y me reconforta saber que tú estarás para apoyarlo. Sabes que por mucho tiempo tú fuiste el hombre más importante en mi vida y lo seguirías siendo si la vida misma me lo permitiera. El pequeño muchacho que ahora duerme frente a mí… me habría encantado tener la posibilidad de verte crecer y convertirte en el maravilloso ser humano que serás. Me habría encantado estar a tu lado compartiendo tus lágrimas y sonrisas.

George, nuestro querido George, se hará cargo de entregarte esta carta cuando yo ya no esté a tu lado, él se encargará de cuidarte y velar por ti. Sé que la vida te llenará de amor, dicha y éxitos y yo estaré a tu lado en cada momento. Vigilaré desde donde quiera que me encuentre tus sueños como lo hago ahora. Por favor, Albert, recuerda nuestros momentos juntos, nuestras sonrisas y lo mucho que nos quisimos. Recuérdanos felices, recuérdanos juntos.

¡Te amo tanto, pequeño mío! Ahora debo dejar de escribir porque las lágrimas que no pude contener han comenzado a manchar estas páginas y no quiero que cuando las leas me imagines llorando, sino sonriente. Es momento de despedirnos y no se me ocurre una mejor manera que hacerlo con unas palabras que hace poco leí y no he podido apartar de mi mente: _"duerme amor que todo duerme, cae en brazos de la oscuridad silente, velará tu sueño la noche vigilante. Duerme amor, que todo duerme". _

Sé feliz y mantenme en tu corazón.

Rose.

Recuerdos y una carta, George… simples recuerdos.


	5. Chapter 5

Otoño de 1914

Algún lugar de Estados Unidos.

Albert,

Desearía poder presumir mi fuerza y poderío, pero en realidad no soy ni fuerte ni poderoso como cualquiera podría pensar. He de confesar que llevo años intentando controlar mis demonios y, mi orgullo me ha ayudado un poco, pero cuando estoy sólo, en esta inmensa casa, sin nadie que me vea, la desesperación y la tristeza se hacen presentes en mi entorno. Se burlan de mí y me recuerdan lo insignificante que soy. Un "pelele" dice una, un "cobarde" responde la otra. Segundo a segundo susurran palabras desalentadoras a mis oídos, intercalándose, jugando conmigo, primero la voz ansiosa de la desesperación y luego el sollozo lúgubre de la tristeza.

Me hablan de mi pasado, trayendo a mi mente cada uno de los momentos en los que la vida me derrotó a mí, el poderoso heredero de una familia invencible. Traen consigo recuerdos de momentos felices para después acompañarlos de retratos de mi rostro bañado en lágrimas después de separaciones imposibles de reparar. "¡Mamá!" –, grita una voz en mi interior – "¡Papá!" –, susurra de nuevo – "¡Hermana, lo lamento no pude cuidar de ti!"… "¡Anthony!" –, termina diciendo.

Desesperación y Tristeza continúan riendo, y yo, ¿qué puedo hacer yo en contra de ellas? Yo que no soy más que un cobarde que no se atreve a enfrentarlas. Yo que entre sollozos les he implorado que me dejen en paz, pero nunca he tenido la determinación para ordenarles que se vayan lejos y me dejen ser quien soy.

Me hablan ahora de mi presente. Mencionan a aquellos amigos míos que no saben en realidad quién soy. "¿Acaso crees que seguirán a tu lado cuando sepan la verdad? ¿Sabes todo lo que pensarán de ti?".

Hablan de mi hermano y su desconsuelo. "Pudiste ayudarlo, pudiste darle una mano, pero qué hiciste ¡nada! Te quedaste viendo su sufrimiento. ¡Vaya hombre que resultaste ser!". Y luego, luego la mencionan a ella y a mi futuro… "¡Que desgraciado serás recibiendo sólo las migajas de un amor que no te pertenece! ¿De verdad crees que ella te querrá sabiendo que fuiste tú quién de alguna manera la alejó de él? ¡Pobre, estúpido y cobarde, callando un amor que sabes que jamás florecerá!".

Vuelvo a rogarles, a suplicarles que no hablen más, que me dejen sólo, con mi soledad y mi aflicción, pero ellas siguen hablando sin parar. Revoloteando alrededor mío con sus risas y sus burlas. Contra ellas no soy nada, contra ellas no soy nadie. Las manos me tiemblan, siento una horrible opresión en el pecho, ¡estoy solo!, siempre rodeado de gente, pero infinitamente solo.

Mi protector me ha visto así en un par de ocasiones, abatido por voces que están sólo en mi cabeza. "No estás hecho de piedra" me dijo él una vez "deberías intentar curarte" y me tendió la mano abierta, y en ella un pequeño frasco naranja con pequeñas pastillas adentro. "Está bien deprimirse y sentirse ansioso, pero debes tratarte. No eres de piedra".

Corro a mi escritorio. Abro una de sus gavetas y ahí está el frasco, intacto, después de tanto tiempo. "¿Qué debo hacer?" grito angustiado y sólo escucho el silencio y las risas de esos demonios míos. Pero de pronto una voz que se asemeja mucho a la tuya se escucha en el aire, acallando poco a poco a esas otras dos que me torturan "Haz lo que es mejor para ti. Quienes te quieren seguirán queriéndote. Si buscas ayuda yo seguiré queriéndote, si no lo haces te querré de todas maneras. Pero haz algo. Si no quieres medicarte, entonces haz frente a esa parte de ti que quiere destruirte, pero recuerda que aun cuando creas no tener a nadie, me tienes a mí, y yo siempre estaré aquí para cuidarte, ayudarte y protegerte. Haz lo que sea mejor, pero por favor haz algo".

"¡Cobarde!" me grita Desesperación, "¡estúpido!" casi aúlla Tristeza y yo… yo… abro el frasco, tomo una de las pastillas y me la trago sin miramientos. Después tiro el resto al suelo y con todas mis fuerzas grito "¡Basta!, han sido ya demasiados los años que me han lastimado, ahora no se los permitiré más, ¡Basta!, ya no las quiero a mi lado, ¡Lárguense!"… "volveremos" contestan encogiéndose de hombros pero un poco asustadas, "las estaré esperando, pero ya no con temor, ya no con dolor. Aquí estaré, listo para enfrentarles. Ustedes saben dónde encontrarme".

Me sonríen y en silencio se van. "Vez, no era tan difícil", vuelve a hablar tu voz que nace dentro de mí, "si regresan llámame, tú sabes cómo hacerlo. Haz algo y yo estaré a tu lado, porque no hay quien te quiera más que yo. Recuérdalo, Adiós".

Desearía presumir mi fuerza y mi poderío, pero no soy más que un hombre, con pesares y sufrimientos, un hombre como cualquier otro y aunque mi apellido me precede, creo que incluso yo tengo derecho a quebrarme y caer en el desconsuelo. ¿Qué quién soy yo? Creo que ya lo has descubierto, pero si no lo sabes aún sólo bastará que leas la firma al final de esta carta.

Espero puedas entenderme y, si es necesario, perdonarme. Recuerda que no soy un súper hombre y si alguien alguna vez así lo ha considerado está seriamente equivocado. Porque aunque suene increíble yo soy simplemente yo.

Tu siempre Amigo.

William Albert Andrew


End file.
